Room Service at 1216
by Smyde
Summary: [AU]Summer is almost over, and with only a week left Sora Okochi just wants to relax at the Destiny Bay Hotel and Resort. But when he meets his room service deliverer, Riku Wasuri, he doesn't seem too keen on leaving. [SoRiku, Zemyx, AkuRoku]
1. Receptionists and Valets

Hey all, welcome to my third project, Room Service at 1216. This was set to be released yesterday, but I fell asleep after I came back from my school's graduation reception. So here I am posting now. Well not much to say, but here's some info.

Pairings: SoRiku, Zemyx  
Side Pairings: AkuRoku, MarLarx  
Info: Sora Okochi will soon be ending his summer vacation. Before that happens though he's going to spend a week at the Destiny Bay Resort and Hotel. Yet after he meets his room service deliverer, Riku Wasuri, he's not as eager to finish his vacation as he was before. Of course that doesn't mean he isn't being watched under the magnifying glass, at least not more than he thinks he's being watched. What can possibly happen in a week yet? More details on profile

Please enjoy the fiction, lovelies.

* * *

Hello all, and welcome to the Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel

If you are watching this than congratulations, for you have just been employed as a staff member in the Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel. My name is _Heartless_ and I will be your instructional guide.

Here at Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel we pride ourselves in full customer enjoyment. We offer casinos, fine gourmet dining, live shows (provided from little to no fee at all) and in the summer time we open up our beautiful scenic beach and pool area. Our hotel was found and is run by Mr. Ansem Keichi. Of course he won't be watching you or your performance. He has his hotel supervisor, Mr. Xemnas Kalawao to do that for him. Remember he'll be watching you everywhere, maybe in your sleep even, so remember to always do a good job or face endangerment of losing your job.

If you have been employed as _Receptionist _please continue on watching, for your guide to work at Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel. Thank you and remember: The customer is always right, unless they're wrong.

* * *

He was really getting annoyed. Normally he was very patient, kind and understanding towards the needs of others, but this girl who was only two people ahead of him was becoming a pain to wait for. Sora Okochi was down to the last week of his summer vacation from high school and there was no way in hell he was going to waste it waiting on a line to check himself into the hotel. Worst part was this skinny, asylum girl (just try to imagine a straight jacket on her) wearing a strange black and white outfit that made her look distinctly like a ninja, a matching headband wrapped around her forehead was just whining to the receptionist about her reservation in the hotel. There was something invented by hotels to deal with that. It was called customer service. 

"Miss. um…Kisaragi," quietly yet annoyingly chirped at the girl across the marble counter from him, trying his best to keep a straight smile on, "you're holding up the line. Do you mind going to customer service with your problem?"

The receptionist, a tall man wearing a white buttoned vest and black long-sleeved shirt underneath, a small yellow tag pined to the right side of his vest, small letters almost unreadable unless looked close up. He had light peach skin and small azure eyes. His hair was fashioned in an 80's mullet style yet his attitude was anything but tough. Fingers lightly tapped the marble desk anxiously, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal further with the girl before him for long.

"I did go to customer service!" The short black haired girl cried banging her fists vigorously yet dramatically. The receptionist flinched vaguely, unraveled by the girl's attitude towards him. Whoever the receptionist was Sora felt gullibly sorry for him.

* * *

_/Freeze!/_

The case we are dealing with is an unhappy, confused and overall whiny customer. They are extremely common in the hotel industry and will never fully be eradicated. Remember as the employee you must keep your cool and stay calm. Do not argue with the client just explain to them their situation. No matter what: do _not_ harass or physically attack the client in order to avoid law suits against the hotel.

* * *

"Well Miss Kisaragi I do need to keep check in going along. Perhaps you can just step aside for a few minutes, so I can take care of them?" The receptionist pleaded slightly while frailly lifting a small to point at the people behind her, hoping that the ninja girl would understand their current situation. It was almost the end of the summer season, which meant a lot of people were checking in for a last minute vacation and others were checking out to get ready to go back to their normal lives outside the city. 

"Oh no," the girl snarled, shaking her head back side to side, letting her hair flop along her. "I was told that I had to pack my bags and leave the hotel within the next two hours and my plane out of this town only leaves _next_ week. No way in hell I am going to leave until I get my reservation checked out and rub it in your faces that I, Yuffie Kisaragi, am to stay here for the end of the summer break!" With that she crossed her arms and received a line of groans and unhappy grumbles. The receptionist sighed, muttering something along the lines of 'I wish it didn't have to come to this.'

* * *

If the client refuses to cooperate with you and is causing a disruption that chain reacts into more unhappy customers then there is no choice. In such an event there is a button under your station, which will alert our handy security system that someone needs to be removed from the line and talked to in private. By private we of course mean a stern talking to by our very own Mr. Kalawao.

* * *

The receptionist took a small sigh and gently tapped the small black button beneath his station under the marble counter. "I am sorry miss, but you must be put aside." 

Yuffie's look turned from angered to baffle in a second. She narrowed her eyes at the receptionist when her arms were seized by two men. Turning to her left side she took note of a tall bald man in a traditional black suit and tie and swishing her head to her right a guy with short red hair pulled up into a ponytail clutched her right arm much gentler than the bald man.

"Another chick bothering you, huh Demyx?" The red haired man sneered at the receptionist, a sly grin sewn into his face. "You sure have quite a fan base." To this the receptionist, Demyx, just chucked amusingly with a small tint of pink spreading on his cheeks.

"What the hell is this?" Yuffie cried in anguish, eyes shifting from the two men she took for security guards and then to the receptionist. "Is this how you treat customers?"

"Only the noisy ones," the bald man spoke, his voice easily hiding annoyance to make him sound monotone. Yuffie furrowed her brow to this, but before another whiny pitch cry could be wailed she was lifted away from the marble counter and kidnapped by the men to a different area of the hotel.

Everyone ahead of her turned their heads confusingly at the two men, assuming them to be the security force of the hotel. All of them took this as normal; but last time Sora checked when two security guards just lifted you into an unknown area it wasn't extremely normal. She wasn't exactly robbing the receptionist or trying to stab him with a knife. It seemed she was just in need of an explanation. Something told him that checking into the hotel wasn't the best idea but what else could he do now? Reservations were expensive and non-refundable after all.

"Next in line please," the receptionist, Demyx, piped up with new enthusiasm in his voice, along with a bright smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Once the incorporable client has been removed from the premises by our security specialists, only to be known as 'The Turks' please continue on as if nothing will happen. If anyone asks questions about it just simply deny or do not answer said question. After all we don't want bad rumors circulating around our industry, now do we?

* * *

Sora waited in line as people one by one were checked in or out of the hotel. His mind was still plague with confusion about the previous scene. Even if she was noisy the girl did have a point. Did they really treat valued customers this way? Why did people even find this normal in any way? As the last person in front of him left the line he stood face to face with the receptionist between the marble counter. 

"Welcome to Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel. I'm Demyx and I'll be helping you," he started with his introduction line to which Sora simply nodded. "Will you be checking in today?"

"Um­m­—yes I am," Sora nervously said. "Under the name Okochi, please."

Demyx nodded and started typing up the last name on his computer, checking for any reservations made. "Oh yes," he started a few moments after typing in the name, "a room for one on floor twelve, room 1216. Now I just need some ID," Demyx said with a click of his tongue, digging into a drawer to find an empty room key card. Sora himself dug into his pockets to find his wallet, containing a passport and credit card. Demyx snatched the wallet from Sora's hand with a friendly smile and started to quickly scan the passport and verified the identity mere minutes later. With a swipe of the room key into the machine it locked the key into the card and was handed to Sora gingerly. "Here you go and enjoy your stay. If you need help with your luggage you may ask customer service to get you a valet," Demyx finished, pointing with a long index finger to the valet service on the other side of the giant lobby.

Sora nodded, grabbing his two blue and red duffel bags by the yellow straps and heaving them towards the valet service. On the other end watching boredly as Sora struggled with his luggage was one of the valets, a hard face emotionless and sternly staring down at Sora.

* * *

Valet services are crucial to our customers, whether they realize or not. They help wheel over customer's luggage to their designated rooms and though are usually poorly paid for the job the tips do come in handy. As a valet your job doesn't deal with as much social interaction with the guest as much as a receptionist would. Then again we don't pay you as much, so it does come with a loss.

* * *

"Can I get a little help," Sora paused, panting lightly from literally dragging his duffel bags. He didn't even realize how heavy they were, "here please?" 

The man sighed lightly and easily lifted the bags up. Sora blinked a few times in between pants and looked up at the valet. He was a tall brute man and for a moment Sora expected him to be in security rather than in valet. The man definitely looked taller and stronger than the other two from before. He wore an outfit similar to Demyx's, only his color schemes were a blue vest and a white long sleeve shirt. Before Sora could thank or tip the brute man he threw his duffel bags on an on-wheels transporter. "What room?" Asked the brute man in haste as he turned his head back to Sora, his hands still firmly grasped the golden bars of the transporter.

"Floor twelve, room 1216," Sora said, reaching into his jean pockets. Once he pulled out a five dollar bill he looked up to tip the valet, but he was already gone. With a small pout Sora started to quickly walk after the valet. Definitely the weirdest hotel he has ever been to.

* * *

Remember as a valet you must do your job quickly. The reason for this is that we have a lot of guests that need luggage help and you need to go back and forth. We don't pay you to linger and dally after all.

That concludes Part I of the 'Instructional Manual to working at Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel'.

Next tape we check in on our lovely casino workers and waiters/waitresses. Please stay tune for Part II.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are loved and I want at least three of them before I decide to put up the next chapter Remember it only takes a couple minutes to write a review, but that review will always last in the database. So in other words: They're remembered and loved. And yes- I love long reviews :D! 

Your's Truly,  
_Smyde_


	2. Casino Workers and Waiters

Yet again here are the pairings just in case you're too lazy to peek at my profile or drag yourself back to chapter one.

Main Pairings: SoRiku, Zemyx  
Side Pairings: AkuRoku, MarLarx

If you want to see the info, then you haul yourself to chapter one or my profile, because FF doesn't let me paste stuff into the edit/preview thing.

**A/N:** Wow I finished this chapter sooner than I expected. Well thanks to all the people that reviewed, viewed, alerted and favorite this story. You'll probably be getting something in your email box about this, so yay for you. Enough rambling though, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, which introduces a few more characters, a couple of them my favorites.

* * *

Welcome back to the Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel instructional video guide for new employees. Yet again, I am _Heartless_ and I am your computerized instructional guide. Of course instructional guiding isn't just the only thing I do. I was created by Mr. Xemnas Kalawao, your hotel supervisor, and was created to manage the super computer in the hotel, which contains all the security video footage. When Mr. Kalawao or security staff is not around the area I am to watch all of you and digitally report to Mr. Kalawao one what's going on. But enough about me now, we can go into more detail later. Let's continue with your instructional guide.

In this part of the instructional employee guide we will be introducing you to the life of being a casino worker in our hotel, and also dive into the joys of being a waiter or waitress in our restaurants.

* * *

Sora grumbled in agitation as he continued to chase down the valet. He didn't think that the valet could walk so quickly while pushing his luggage. Even though it was for a week Sora always packed so much for a simple vacation. His mother would always scorn him about taking so much stuff on short trips but he was just so damn indecisive with almost everything he did. 

Maneuvering carefully around other guests he thought for sure he would suffocate from an exaggerated case of claustrophobia. Of course after stepping from the clear sparkling tiles of the lobby and onto a soft plush red carpet did he realize why the place was so crowded. Not to mention the giant money eating game machines. He was in the casino area.

_Damn not being 21,_ Sora thought to himself, a scowl appearing on his lips. There was no care in his mind for gambling, but he was always so attracted to flashing lights and all.

"Hey you, kid!" A high-pitched feminine voice called out from the air. Sora just ignored, guessing that with all the people around no one would just randomly call out to him. "You with the crazy brown hair! What're you doing?" Okay now this time he was sure that was for him. Unless someone else had a gravity-defying hairdo like his in the vicinity. His eyes wandered around to see who was calling out to him, when a small light peach hand squeezed his shoulder.

Sora turned his back to see a blonde hair girl, with striking demonic green eyes that had an eerie aura around them, like the ones demons would have in the movies, and a strange antennae hairdo, sticking out from the top of her bangs. She wore a red vest with a white collared cuffed shirt underneath it, a little golden name tag on her breast reading— "Kid, my eyes are on my face, not on my chest." Opps. Sora blinked a couple times before wandering back to her green eyes, a tint blush over his face. It's not that he was looking at her breast, but just trying to read her name tag. The blush—well he was slightly embarrassed that he was caught.

"You know that minors aren't allowed to be around the casino, right?" The blonde inquired with a hidden undertone of mockery in her voice.

* * *

Remember as a casino worker you are assign to do a choice of two things. You can either host blackjack and poker games at the tables, earning your own tips and chips to cash in. Or you have to moderate the casino, making sure no one cheats, no one steals and no one under the legal age of 21 is near the slot machines.

Moderating is a difficult job as our casino is vast and guests swarm like rodents in a cheese factory. But need not worry, including yourself there will usually be twenty or more people moderating the casino. There are a few others in the area too in disguise as regular guests, but you will most likely not know them as to avoid any chance of blowing their covers.

Remember to let off first underage offenders with a warning. If you find them again in the casino area near the slot machines you are to take them to the casino supervising manager, who is currently Mr. Xigbar Calques.

* * *

"R-right, I'm sorry Miss…—" Sora paused looking back at her name tag to read the identity of the blonde casino worker, hoping not to be slapped for looking at her chest, "Miss Larxene. Sorry about that," he shakily sighed, somewhat becoming fearful of the blonde's gaze. 

"No worries," she chimed back in that devious voice again, slapping Sora's back lightly. "Now run along, little boy. We can't have you running around here, now can we." Sora just nodded at her words as she abandoned his shoulder, her words sounding more like a demanding statement then a polite question.

With that out of the way he then noticed the valet wheeling down his luggage outside the carpeted casino area. Sora's eyes drifted to the middle of the casino floor, noticing several golden colored elevator doors in a corridor on the other side of the red carpet. That's when he formulated a common sense plan but quickly discarded that plan with ease. _If I'm caught again I could be taken away by those guys from the lobby to who knows where._

That's when Sora noticed the blonde casino worker again, this time telling off some fat drunk guy about trying to cop-a-feel at her. There was no way he would get caught. Besides it was the fastest shortcut, and with that valet's speed going around the carpet to catch him would do no good. _Worth a shot,_ Sora reconsidered with disdain. Taking one last look at the casino worker again he turned back to his sight of the elevator doors on the other side of the carpet and jetted off in a sprint.

* * *

Remember to focus on your job. Do not talk to the guest about what they should or shouldn't do. If you find yourself uncomfortable something just take that person and report them to the casino supervisor. Not everyone enjoys following the rules. Conformation with the offender could easily lead to giving a slice of harassment on your side and two wrongs don't make a right. Especially if we get sued for your wrong.

* * *

"Now get out of my sight before I report you, you slim pig!" Larxene hissed at the drunken man, stomping off in rage. One of the only reasons she liked working as a casino worker was because there was a good chance that all the people around the area were drunk, so you could easily tell them off without being sued for harassment. 

She returned to her spot, noticing the brunette gone from the premises. _At least some people can follow direct—hey wait a minute!_ Her eyes widen slightly but then quickly squinted in burning anger. First some guy tried to squeeze her breasts and now that punk kid was running through the casino area. A groan evicted from her lips as she started to sprint after the brunette.

Sora's head turned slightly to his back, when he noticed the blonde had caught sight of him and was now chasing after him. _Oh crap, I'm screwed! _Instead of stopping like he should have—after she was part of the hotel staff—his legs only pushed him faster through the casino area.

Larxene agilely dodged all the guests swarming around the area, hell bent on catching the small brunette. She quickly tapped her walkie-talkie ear piece, hoping to catch his signal. "Lux, are you there? Answer me you gambling jerk."

A few seconds later a small static wave pierced through her ears, followed by a rough British sounding voice. _What'd ya want, Larx?_

"I have a running minor, coming down your way. Spiky brown hair sticking out in most directions, tan skin. You see him?"

_No not yet—wait yea he just passed by. Kind of reminds you of Strife, doesn't he?_

Larxene stopped for a second, just out of plain shock, before she realized why she was running in the first place. She was about to talk back into the ear piece when she noticed Luxord at a blackjack table, shuffling a deck of playing cards boredly. Her hands rolled up into fists in sheer anger. Green eyes fixated back ahead of her to notice the brunette was now off the carpet area and was by the elevators with some valet. With a groan she stalked over to 'Lux' and grabbed the top of his light blonde hair, clenching it between her fingers. "Luxord, you half-brain peon, you just let a minor pass without doing anything?" She hissed out to the co-worker, who was ignoring her grip as he continued to shuffle the cards.

"Well it's not my current duty to take down minors, now is it, Larxene dearest," Luxord replied with an amusing chuckle, dealing out two cards to each of the now arriving guests.

* * *

If you fail to catch a minor on their second offence you can only blame negligence on yourself. You do not have to report your failure to your supervisor as he or she will most likely ignore it as a cry for bad attention. If the minor leaves the carpet then you must not pursue them any further. Your job doesn't revolve around them.

* * *

Sora panted quietly, resting his palm flatly on the marble wall near the elevator, feeling like he could fall face-flat if he didn't. He pulled himself up slowly, his arm wiping away the rolling sweat on his forehead. The only thing he could hope for now was that the hotel rooms had air conditioning. His blurry vision refocused to finally come into contact with the valet again. "I'm surprised you weren't caught by Larxene," the valet said gruffly, pressing a button labeled with an up arrow. "She's quite fast." 

The shaky brunette just panted out thanks to the valet. "By the way, you forgot to take your tip," Sora quickly added, his hand reaching into his black jeans pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill. The valet smiled and took the five from the brunette's small hands.

A ping came from the elevator, the two elevator doors sliding open, revealing the giant moving waiting room. Sora waited until the valet rolled his stuff inside until he followed the suit. Scanning the elevator buttons he noticed that the number '13' was actually in the lineup. "Why is there a 13th floor? Doesn't this hotel believe in the superstition of thirteen being unlucky?"

The valet shook his head. "Floor thirteen is a private floor for staff. No one actually stays there. Now we were going to floor twelve, right?"

Sora nodded at the valet, pressing the button labeled '12'. Honestly he didn't know why he was worried. He wasn't superstitious or anything, so it shouldn't matter that he was living on the floor right below the unlucky number, right? Before he knew it Sora and the brute valet were on his floor. Yet again the valet wheeled off before Sora, heading towards their destination. The twelfth floor 'lobby' so to say was lying under a blue carpet, little darker blue diamonds patterned into the stitches. The walls were wallpapered in a light tan color, a yellow diamond pattern over the color as well. Sora smiled at this. Twilight Town didn't have a beach. No idea why, since it would be the best place to put one in. A never ending sunset or sunrise is the perfect beach setting.

The valet stopped abruptly in front of a tan colored door. "Here we are, room 1216. Please enjoy your stay." Sora nodded at the valet man, inserting the keycard into the black slot above the golden door handle. He quickly took out the card, a small green light flashing as the brunette twisted the door handle open. The valet wasted no time wheeling the on-wheels transporter into the blue carpeted room. Sora followed inside, marveling at the sight of the room.

Two giant beds with giant blue blankets over them, a black television in the middle sitting on top of a giant shelf drawer with a PS2 controller on top of it, were all in the main part of the room. He noticed a two side doors as he entered, one being a closet another being a spacious bathroom. His eyes wandered around to a giant window that showed a perfect view of the recreated beach area, next to it a picture of several trees with star-shaped fruit on the branches.

"Okay all set," the valet spoke out, shattering the boy's mini spacing out session.

Sora nodded at the valet with a smile. "Thank you, again—"

"Lexaeus," the valet quickly finishes off for the brunette. Sora nods again and with that Lexaeus took the golden transporter and left the room quietly.

* * *

"Roxas, table 6's order is ready!" A soft voice from the kitchen called out to one of the on-deck waiters. A spiky haired blonde nodded at the call of Head Chief Aerith Gainsborough. The blonde waited as another waitress, Kairi Carmine, loaded table 6's platters onto a black transporter, tapping his light peach fingers on the handle as the redhead took her precious time loading on the food. 

As soon as the vanity girl—as he liked to call her—finished loading on all the food Roxas pushed the transporter out the door, moving to the table with the number 6 in the middle.

* * *

Welcome to the world of being a waiter/waitress at the Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel. Our hotel offers bountiful amounts of gourmet restaurants for your enjoyment, as well as several cafes and a few brand name companies for your occasional digesting of fast food. Being a waiter or waitress is one of the most demanding jobs in the hotel industry, and our hotel is no different. As a waiter or waitress there if a fifty percent chance that you will need to socialize with the customer and an equal fifty percent chance you won't. It all depends on the kind of luck you have with your customers.

Your pay is usually minimal but the best payment that you can get is through your tips. Do a good job with serving your customers and the amount of your ending tip can only grow from there.

* * *

Roxas navigating himself through the paths the restaurant provided, while scanning through table numbers. He had been working here for probably two weeks now and every day on the job he would see a new face in the restaurant. All their faces were secretly etched into his memory, being dumped eventually by the end of 48 hours. Not one person he had served he had seen again. He was fine with it though. His job didn't allow him to get personal with his customers, so he was never bothered by it. 

While in autopilot he noticed a giant black six on a table and rolled himself there with ease. When he got to the table he semi-snapped himself out of autopilot to see who he was serving. One of them was a pretty plain girl with light yet sharp blue eyes and what seemed like almost unnatural blonde hair going down to her shoulders. Next to the blonde was another girl, one with dark chestnut hair that went down a bit longer than the other girl's. She idly distracted by her cell phone which she was currently talking on. Across the two girls was a guy wearing black clothes that pretty much covered up his whole body. His hair looked like the fur of a hedgehog, the color an aberrant solid red. Roxas noticed the two diamond tattoos under his jade green eyes, not that they weren't hard to notice.

By the time he finished analyzing the dishes were served, courtesy of his autopilot mode. The chestnut haired girl had snapped her razor close to gaze upon her appetizer dish of fried chicken, while the blonde quietly started to eat her noodle soup. His peripheral vision gazed to the red-head who didn't even seem to notice his food yet. What Roxas did notice was how jade eyes met his own blue eyes in a half-hearted gaze. "Axel, your food will get cold if you don't eat it," a quiet voice spoke out. The other side of his vision noticed the blonde haired girl addressing the jade eyed man—Axel—as she went back to her own food.

Axel just nodded back at her, somewhat forcing himself to break off the eye contact. Roxas took nothing off it and sighed as he wheeled the transporter back to the kitchen as the brunette thanked him before she went into her own meal.

* * *

Try to make your time at your customer's table minimal. There are a lot more guests and tourist eating in our restaurants and we need to make sure to pay attention to all of them. Remember this when working, and productivity will increase.

Once again this concludes Part II of the 'Instructional Manual to working at Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel'. Yet again I'm _Heartless_ and I hope you remember that.

Next time in Part III we will discuss the joy of working at our room service department and go into some detail about our live entertainment.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh gosh all done. I was working on this most of the day (the day being June 26th) but got idly distracted from time to time so I only finished now. As you can see it's a bit longer, but that's how the other chapters will be too, seeing as chapter one was just more of an opening thing. Yes, I have Lexaeus in the fiction. He just seems so ignored, it's kind of sad. Hope I didn't make him too weird, but then again not much of a personality is given about him. I'd like to thank all my reviewers from chapter one again, and to all the people that favorite, alerted and viewed too. As you can see by the next chapter Riku will finally make his entrance along with some more guests and staff members. Thanks again for reading. 

Yours truly,  
_Smyde_


	3. Room Service and Entertainment

Pairings: RiSo (Riku is seme), Zemyx/Dexion (...they take turns at being seme -shot-)  
Side Pairings: AkuRoku (Axel is seme), MarLarx (you decide BD -shot-)  
Info: Check the profile, fool.

**A/N:** I finally finished this at last :D Now the nagging voice in my head can shut up and be quiet Yipee. I hope to update again on my account later in the summer, but I'm at my aunt's house so I have lame crap dial-up that I just hate. And wireless isn't any better at times -wants to go home- TwT;; Dammit all.

**Note to Readers: In case you didn't realize it during the instructional manual chapters we are still on the first day when Sora comes to hotel. During the instructional manual chapters the date will not change. When we get off the instructional manual chapters I promise you'll know. Really I promise.**

* * *

Good day to you again. We're almost done with our video training courses, and soon you'll be on your own in our hotel. Your choices will affect your job status and who knows? Maybe you'll go from a lowly paying job and get up to the higher management? The possibilities are somewhat endless. After all you can't take most jobs, such as Mr. Kalawao's or Mr. Keichi's.

Yet again I'm _Heartless_, and I'm rambling on again. So let's get to Part III of the 'Instructional Manual to working at Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel'. Today's video we'll look into working in room service and how to cater to our live entertainers before the entertainment day. These are both somewhat demanding jobs, but not as demanding as our usual ones.

Room Service is a good job for you to have if you like to work mostly in private. They are located on floor number thirteen, a suggestion made by Mr. Xemnas Kalawao, on the count of it being his favorite number. Also on floor thirteen is where my security center resides, as well as both Mr. Xemnas Kalawao and Mr. Ansem Keichi residential offices. We'll dive more into this floor a bit later as our entertainment guests get free VIP suite rooms on our employee floor.

Room Service is well…service given especially for your room. In every hotel room there is a small menu, giving prices and orders that you can place when calling the room service number. Said number is located on the menu as well. Room Service is used either for ordering movies that are playing on our paid channeling, ordering cable, which gives you at least forty extra channels for your room television or for ordering menu food brought to your room and made special to your accommodations.

The job is a joint effort of deliverers, who obviously deliverer the room service order (why would they still be working if they didn't?!) and the chiefs who cook up the food to perfection. And perfect it needs to be. After all I'm sure you would want something to be done flawlessly if you were paying fifty dollars for it! Anything purchased through room service will be charged to your final bill.

* * *

Sora was now officially bored. Rule number one on a vacation—you are not supposed to be bored on said vacation. Otherwise it would be called school. He unpacked quickly and was dying slowly as he laid on the bed that was closet to the oversized window. His hand was rumbling inside his black pant pockets, checking to see how much money he had on him. The trip itself took a hundred-fifty dollars from his bank account every night he was here. Along with that five dollar tip he gave to his valet. 

Taking out small green bills he counted up the numbered values printed on them and made a small sigh. After all that he had about three hundred dollars on him in fun time money. Not bad at all, especially for a week stay. But he would have to make it last. He forgot to take his credit card with him, and only realized it when he got on his flight, so he would have to make sure every penny lasted.

His eyes scanned around the room, yet again landing on the picture of a star shaped fruit. It looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Scanning once more he got to the television, turned on to a news channel at a low volume. He couldn't focus enough to know what though. Finally his eyes went back to the small little draw that sat between the two beds. On it was a black alarm clock with an everlasting flash of digital time and some kind of menu.

Curiously he picked up the menu and looked inside it. After light inspection he easily concluded that it was the room service menu. The pictures of food shown on display almost made him drool. Of course he knew they wouldn't look or be presented in that exact way. Though he didn't care; as long as it tasted as delectable as they described it.

That's when he saw the price of the food. Forty dollars for the meal, an extra five if he wanted to add a side dish of either Caesar Salad or sweet potatoes. A small frown appeared on his lips. He started to mule the idea over in his head, thinking about the taste. Memories of going on small vacations to hotels like this one with his mother and cousin popped up. His mother would never order room service, saying it was a waste of money. Ironically the only continuing waste of money is the cigarettes she buys.

Deciding that he should spoil himself a little, seeing as it is the last week of summer, and decided to order the food. Snatching the white hotel given phone next to where the menu was once neatly placed the brunette started to quickly punch in the numbers that stood up on the blank square space of the phone's holder.

After a few monotone beeps streamed into his ears a voice could be heard through the phone, the voice sounding very hoarse and masculine.

'_This is the room service line provided for the Destiny Bay; Hotel and Resort. How may I help you?_'

"Um, yes," Sora started off nervously. He never did this after all and he didn't want to look—sound stupid. "I would like to order some food off the room service menu."

'_Okay then. We have traced your line to room 1216 on floor twelve.'_ Wow they knew what they were doing alright._ 'Now what would you like to order?_'

"Can I have the," Sora paused, looking at the menu, skinny fingers tracing the menu's smooth laminated writing, "pork chops with a side dish of Caesar Salad?"

There was a small pause through the receiver until the rag voice of the male returned. '_Okay sir._' Sir? He had never been addressed like that before. The idea of being thought of with such a high title made him slightly giddy. '_With the Caesar Salad side dish that comes up to forty-five dollars as your payment. Would you like me to charge the cost to your hotel bill or would you rather pay the room service deliverer upfront?_'

"Can I pay upfront?" Sora quickly responded, not feeling the want to have to charge his credit card up more.

'_Okay then. Thank you for ordering room service during your stay at the Destiny Bay; Hotel and Resort. Your deliverer should come with your cooked food within the hour._'

* * *

Unlike stingy operator lines our room service line will always be answered by the same computerized voice. The voice is actually the voice of another computerized companion, created by Mr. Xemnas Kalawao along with me. This room service computerized default voice is called _Nobody_. No, no, it's not a nobody. That's its name— _Nobody_. While _Nobody_ sounds friendly on the phone line that's because it's forced to be that way. In any other phone situation, such a prank call to the police through our phones and _Nobody_ will react quite rudely.

When making the room service dish or being the room service deliverer try your absolute best not to be late with the order. By try your absolute best we mean you better do it or you'll get a loud lecture from Mr. Xemnas Kalawao. Not trying to make you upset, by the way, but it's the honest truth.

* * *

As the other side of the phone hung up the computer for the room service office typed out, on its own, another room service order. A young woman, probably not older than her mid-twenties, sighed quietly and turned to another phone, looking down at the next order. Scanning her eyes she read the printed out paper from the computer, programmed to print out every order sheet. This order sheet included the order, room number, current occupants of the room, what floor the room was on and a randomly assigned room service caterer out of a computerized staff list of room service deliverer employees. 

_So let's see who we have this time. _Order: Pork Chops and a side of Caesar Salad_. A pretty common order for room service._ Room Number: 1216. List of Occupants: Sora Okochi. Floor Twelve._ Lucky for the deliverer, he'll probably get a nicer tip for being faster. Speaking of deliverer who's going to be giving this 'Sora' his meal? _Scanning a finger nail down the twelve size font Times New Roman she finally read off the name in the corridors of her mind. A frown laced on her lips at the deliverer though.

Riku Wasuri. Once of the few arrogant and stubborn deliverers, which was just perfect.

This hotel's system of paying their caterers was incredibly flawed. As long as you show up to work everyday you get paid. That was the rule. If you didn't show up then your pay would be reduced and you might get fired. What was the flaw in all this?

Well since Xemnas—she only addressed him by his last name in front of him and other higher up staff—decided that a computer could do a better job at handling room service calls, since computers are obviously superior in _everything_—insert sarcasm right there—he decided to let it assign the deliverers for each service. Yet if by some stroke of luck you didn't even get picked for that whole month you went to work then you would still get paid.

In shorter words: coming in was the only real requirement. Doing your job was just a random thing.

She hated people that were lazy enough to not do anything and still get rewarded for it. Maybe that's why she's stuck in one of the smaller rooms on room thirteen, picking up room service orders that the computer—named _Nobody _for the oddest reason—printed out and then calling on the assigned deliverer.

"_Miss Paine_," her body became petrified at the sound of an emotionless monotone computer voice called out her name in the small room. Damn _Nobody_, "_I suggest you stop slacking off and continue your job._"

Paine made a sharp sigh and picked up one of the black phones in front of her, looking back at the room service order. This was _not_ going to be a pleasant call.

Ring one…Ring two…Ring thr—

'_Why did you have to ruin my three week streak of not being called in?'_

There is was. That rude, cocky voice tone that made her expression turn foul at the first word. She didn't understand what happened to Xemnas that made him hire this kid. He was only eighteen, and yet he was working almost five days a week in room service. Didn't the kid dream of going to college like most people his age or something? Wasting your life for a low paying job in a hotel wasn't exactly a worthwhile dream.

"Don't be so arrogant, _Riku_," she hissed his name in utter disdain. Oh how she hated him with a passion, "I'll call you back when the order is done so you can pick it up. You'll be delivering it to room 1216 on the twelfth floor."

'_Got ya, princess priss.'_

"That's Paine to you, _jerk_," she snarled back quietly into the receiver, making sure her voice was low enough so Nobody wouldn't pick up on it. Working in a small office four times a week for the last two years doesn't mean you don't learn anything. "Oh, and Riku?" She questioned the receiver, wondering if Riku hung up on her in anger like the little girl he was.

'_Yes, my highness?'_

"Don't do anything reckless like last time," she sighed into the receiver, hanging it up before he could—would retort in anger.

As for what happened last time…well let's just say he was closer to getting fired than he ever was before.

* * *

When the order is received the computer system, yet again I mention its name is _Nobody_, will email the food order to one of the room service chiefs. They will get to work right away on the order, so the caterer must be ready at floor 13 to pickup the meal once it's prepared. Yes—we cook our room service meals in a deluxe kitchen on the 13th floor. Not all hotels do this, but to increase proficiency our head chief—Miss Aerith Gainsborough—thought of this method. Kudos to her.

Now when delivering remember these rules; in order to get through the job quickly and without hassles.

**1.** Always keep a smile on when delivering. People like smiles, apparently!  
**2.** Never say anything bad about who you're serving!  
**3.** Never say anything good about who you're serving! (people can easily take things the wrong way)  
**4.** Be polite, but don't ramble out you're life story.  
**5.** Be polite and don't ramble out our hotel's secrets and story!! Seriously, this happened before.  
**6.** Try and be quick in your job. With so many room service orders everyday we need as much room service caters on hand.

Following these guidelines we can insure our hotel safety and secure you with a nice tip!

* * *

Sora was becoming impatient. He never told anyone but underneath his shell was a greedy little boy. The brunette was addicted to instant gratification. If he didn't get it right away he became anxious, whiny and overall childish as his mother would say when she scowled at him for his bad habit. Sora couldn't help it though. If he could withstand the need to obtain something right away he would do it while attempting a handstand. 

Maybe not the best idea since he wasn't entirely inflexible but not good enough to even attempt a handstand without getting hurt.

He continued to stare at his basic cable hotel television, trying his best to believe he wasn't bored. The utter truth was that he was bored, though. Is that why he ordered room service when he wasn't hungry? What a waste of forty-five dollars! At that token moment hope rang into his ear. It wasn't a bell; it was a knock on his door.

"Room Service here!" Ah hope sounded quite sweet to the spiky haired brunette. He cried out a simplistic 'coming' back to the ghost behind the door, quickly pushing off the bed in haste. What was he even running to, he didn't know? That was okay, though. As long as that ghost had his boredom food with him on a shiny golden cart.

Arriving at the door Sora fumbled with the golden knob until he turned it open. Once then he saw his deliverer, someone who was probably somewhere near the same age as himself, looking down on him with sea-green eyes. His caterer was about an inch taller than him and had long sleek silver hair that went straight down to his shoulders and slightly curled around the ending. He was suited up in a blue vest and white collared shirt underneath; the color appearing a lot like Lexaeus's vest, only the color was slightly darker in shade. Pale hands were grasping a golden handle transporter (just like Sora envisioned) with a plate in the middle, hidden under a dish coverer.

"My name is Riku, may I come in?" The silver haired caterer—Riku—asked him politely, even giving the brunette his name. Sora made a small blush when he caught himself staring, but turned away from the other's sight and made a small nod before venturing back to the occupied bed of the room. Why was he staring though? He was always bisexual, but he was more into girls as he recalled. Never had he blushed by the alluring presence of a guy before. Now he was calling this 'Riku' alluring!?

Riku slowly followed Sora's invisible trail, pushing the cart into the room. As always it looked like every other room. Yet there seemed something…_ominously_ different about it. Blinking his eyes the caterer shoved all those dwelling thoughts from his mind and halted the cart near the small little circular table close by the plastic window. He grasped his pale fingers around the tray that held the ordered dish yet from his periphery he noticed the brunette he was catering to staring at him.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Riku asked slyly. It was astonishing but he only noticed how young the boy looked. He must have been only a year or two younger than he was judging by his height and appearance. What was he doing alone in a hotel though?

Sora's face tinted a little at his swift voice again. He hated his hormones, really he did. "N-no, nothing's wrong is all," Sora quickly sputtered out, lightly chuckling afterwards. When he noticed the caterer smile he made a little gulp and sighed. "I hope this isn't a rude question or anything…but why are you working in the hotel?"

When Riku's eyes slightly widened and the brunette noticed him starting to tremble a little he remorsefully regretted asking. "It's just that you seem really younger than most employees that I already encountered—so I was just—"

"It's alright," Riku quietly said, more or less to himself. It was strange but Sora suddenly felt like holding the strange ghost he never met until now and just tumbling apologizes one after another. "You were just…curious."

Sora paused, looking at Riku like he was being crucified right on the spot and then solemnly nodded at him. Riku just flashed Sora a small sad smile before he started to wheel the golden cart and himself out of the room, leaving Sora without another word.

_Damn,_ Sora thought to the air as his bedroom door shut quietly without him even realizing. _Now I feel like the worst person ever._

* * *

Now before we close off this part of our third training video let's looking into our live entertainment a little. As hotel workers you have the benefit to receive passes to our entertainer's performances. These entertainers usually range from one week guests such as touring bands or touring comedians to contracted performers that are required to perform at least every few days from five months to two years.

When we invite touring performers to avoid any kind of hassle they usually end up staying on floor 13 in the spare rooms that we prepare for them. These rooms are suite rooms, as we want to ensure our entertainers are happy and comfortable with where they are. Note you are not allowed to interact with the performers, not that you'll have the chance. While they are practicing in the giant auditorium inside the hotel only authorized personal is allowed. Unless you're part of the security team you won't be able to get pass the double doors.

Note that we take this rule very seriously. After all any normal person should know there's a fine line between being a fan and being an obsessed fan/stalker. Breaking this rule can result in suspension without pay or even discharge from your job in the hotel management. Not to mention you might get slapped with a restraining order, but that's your dilemma.

* * *

"Okay, Fluorescent Butterflies—pretty girly name, huh?—you guys will be staying in the hotel for the week until the performance," a red head wearing a casual black jacket with a white collared shirt underneath, red hair spiked up on top and the rest neatly tied into a ponytail. "Now you all just sit back and relax in the jeep while I get your room keys." With that the Turk member left the jeep filled with their hotel's entertainers. 

"Hey! I don't think it's girly at all!" Cried a feminine voice exaggeratingly, her black hair following her as she hid behind a hat and sunglasses to conceal her identity. She was inside a giant black jeep, along with four other people inside, which was parked in one of the reserved underground parking lots of Destiny Bay Hotel. Their band was going to perform within a week from now and their safety was in the hands of The Turks, which she had now assumed to be Destiny Bay's top security team. They definitely didn't look the part of normal security, so undercover agents perhaps? How exciting!

"That's because you named the band, Rinoa," a stern yet softer male voice told the vocalist and only female member of their band. "No idea why you went with butterflies though."

"I like butterflies!" Rinoa wailed, lightly pounding her fists on the bassist that just criticized her brilliant band name. "If you don't like it then quit, Squall you Meany!"

"Now, now you two kids calm down," another calm voice spoke out with a sigh. "Honestly, I wonder sometimes."

"I am not a kid!" Rinoa wailed again, now clutching onto Squall's arm tightly, hoping to cut off his circulation. It wasn't very successful.

"Rinoa, first of all: never call me Squall. It's Leon. Second of all, let go of my arm. And third of all, Zack, I'm three years older than you are, so you shut it," Leon angrily told the drummer of the band, ignoring Rinoa's 'mocking' by sticking out her tongue in disgust at Squall.

Zack made a small sigh at the two and their banter. Rinoa and Leon would always do this, just to get rid of their boredom through a pointless argument. His head crooked to the side, taking note of the guitarist in dismay. As always he was reading some book. It made the black haired drummer wonder why the fellow band member didn't become a librarian. "Do you have anything to add to this, Zexion?"

Zexion, peeking at drummer with his visible eye—the other hid behind his slate blue hair—put in the paper bookmark he made by ripping the concert schedule into the middle seep between page 153 and 154, and closed his brown book with a shrug. "Don't kill each other, even though Squall called you a pompous cow, Rinoa."

"…You called me a WHAT?" Rinoa cried at Squall again, becoming more angered when Squall ignored her existence completely, and scorned Zexion for calling him Squall. "I'm talking to you Squall—"

"Will you all stop calling me Squall for one minute!" It sounded much more like a demand than an irritated question.

With his outburst, which was rare for Squa—Leon, the whole band silence awkwardly. Even Rinoa who usually went against Squall's word the most, tending to annoy him like the little sister he was glad he never had. The sound of a thin page turning, coming from the material of literature that had been occupying Zexion's time lately, broke the silence.

After this a small chuckle came from Zack, followed by a sigh. "Okay let's make a deal. No one call 'Leon' Squall until we leave the hotel and 'Leon' will owe us some fancy free sushi. Deal?"

At the sound of sushi Rinoa piped up with daily glee. "Sushi, I'm in!" Her head crooked and her body moved along with it as she perked over her seat to view Zexion who was currently curled up in the seat behind her, reading his book with utter concentration. "If you agree with the deal just nod, Zexion!" Her desired nod of approval came from him within a second after her statement was made.

Leon looked to Rinoa, who was now smiling at him, then he let his eyes wander to Zack who was deviously smirking and he assumed Zexion looked highly apathetic while he was drowned in the fantasy of psychology in his own book. "Fine, I agree. But if one of you breaks the deal then no sushi for anyone, got it!"

Before Rinoa had a chance to cry in joy at his agreement to their little deal a knock came from the tinted window. Rinoa looked through it, noticing it was The Turk member returning yet again. Yet another smile perked on her lips as she rolled down the window with a press of a black button.

Once the window opened half-way a lightly peach hand went through the window, holding a tiny yellow envelope package. "These are your room cards, my guests. Your rooms are all next to each other so you can easily contact one another if needed. You can roam around the hotel a little, but remember to wear your disguises and don't attract unneeded attention to yourself." At Reno's statement Rinoa made an encouraging nod, Leon shrugged, Zack gave one bright thumbs up and Zexion made a muffled sound to signal he was still alive in the Jeep. "Okay then just get out when you're ready and remember not to attract attention when you go to the elevator. Also try not to go on with anyone else besides other band members.

Yet again the four members gave their own signs of sanction and as Reno departed from the scene, Rinoa looked dreamily at the closed yellow envelope. "So who should get what room, huh?!"

"All the rooms are suite rooms, Rinoa, it doesn't matter," Leon said unenthusiastically, looking out the tinted window without much care.

"It does matter, Leon! What room has the best view of the outside area of the hotel? Which bathroom is cleaner? Do our televisions have more than basic cable equipped?!! We must inspect!" Rinoa wailed, shoving the envelope in Leon's face with each rhetorical question.

"It's a hotel room, Rinoa, we don't live here so don't worry too much about it," a monotone voice came out from the usually stoic Zexion. Whenever the guitarist spoke it was usually words of wisdom that came from him, and this was no different.

"B-but Zexy!" Rinoa wailed childishly, being irked inside by the fact that he ignored her when she called him by the nickname he usually lashed out about whenever anyone called him it.

"He has a point Rinoa…for once," Zack joked deviously, receiving a glowering glare from Zexion. "We'll be mostly practicing in the auditorium anyway, so we'll only be around our room in the evening."

Rinoa stared at Zack somewhat dimwittedly but sighed in defeat. "Men have no class these days, do they?" She turned crooked her head back into place, not even bothering to check Zack's expression through her periphery, and looked back down at the envelope.

Their band rarely performed in a hotel like this and for once she just wanted to take a break from singing and touring for even as little as a week. Yet it always seems like work, work and more work, is thrown at her constantly. While she did mind it all Rinoa kept at it. She would hate to be a disgrace to her mother's name. It would be the ultimate letdown.

"Rinoa…Rinoa!" A voice said shaking her slowly, breaking her from spacing out into nothing. It was Leon, his gloved hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Let's get going inside now." The black haired girl nodded and the brunette male, stepping out of her side door of the Jeep. Time to get the…almost party started!

* * *

That concludes part III of the 'Instructional Manual to working at Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel'. We truly hoped you enjoyed this part of video, and wouldn't you? It had celebrities in it! Everyone likes celebrities because they're better than us and we know it.

Only two more parts left everyone until we leave you to fend on your own. Sad yes, we'll know you'll miss me. I mean us—_Nobody_ and I after all. But mostly me, I'm sure of it!

Stay tune next time when we go into being part of the security team, learn more about The Turks, and learn even more about myself! Guest appearances include Mr. Xemnas Kalawao and Mr. Ansem Keichi himself! Just hope you'll only need to see them this close to you in the video, alright kids?

I'm _Heartless_ and I'll be seeing all of you lucky employees later. Bye Byes!

* * *

Oh dear gosh I'm finally finished with this chapter. I had the worst writing block, really. Summer should not be so busy, really. It's not fair at all ;o; But ah well, that's life…and life sucks a lot at times :D 

But hey…I made Zexion, Leon, Zack and Rinoa part of a BAND. So I win…right?! -lame-

Meh, Sora and Riku's meeting wasn't all that great as I hoped it to be DX They'll meet again when the training video ends but until then no more meetings. And Riku is hiding stuff—who knew! I'm the most _original person_ in the world!!! And I wish I can be more sarcastic but its 2:34AM in my time zone right now, so ya I'm tired. But I hope I made up for it with the jeep scene, which I actually had lots of fun writing :D Yes, Zexion will speak more later in the chapters, I swear.

So read, review, favorite, do all that stuff with the easy click of one button, for free! And they say I'm cheap ;D

_Yours truly,  
__Smyde_


	4. Security and A Heartless Made

Pairings: RiSo, Zemyx/Dexion  
Side Pairings: AkuRoku, MarLarx  
Info: Check the profile, fool.

**A/N:** Be happy, I finished this way faster than usual. Well maybe it's because of how much fun this was. In this chapter we get to turn away from Sora's current stay and look in on other key characters. Poor Reno just doesn't get a break today though D: Poor guy. You'll have to see what I mean by reading the chapter.

I'm staying at my aunt's house for the summer and with limited computer access I can focus more on writing. That doesn't mean I haven't been reading other fictions. I've been a bit obsessed with Zack/Cloud for a while now. I don't know why but I just got into the pairing one morning. I'm a loser, I know. But I really hope you enjoy reading this.

Will I put Zack/Cloud into this fiction? Maybe, I don't know yet really. If I do you'll see it in the pairings listings but until then, nothing is assured. Will I put Leon/Cloud in it though? Honestly I don't know, because I'm not entirely a huge fan of the pairing as a lot of other people seem to be. Leon just acts too straight to be gay for me D: Call me weird for liking a _straight_ pairing, but that's what I think, so I'm afraid you must deal.

**Note: In the last part of this chapter you'll be seeing Xemnas and Ansem in a flashback sequence. I decided not to italicize it because it would look lame like that, so don't you worry. That and in the middle of first part we'll change POV without Heartless help. You'll see it when it comes.**

* * *

Yet again good day to all of you viewing our employee guide, and as you should all know by now—as I have stated it so many times I know I'm repeating myself—I'm _Heartless_, your personal guide. Today we have a special treat as you get to see a little flash back of how I was approved to be created.

But for now, until we arrive at that part, let's talk about our security team. The security squad is run by Mr. Saix Austere, one of the oldest staff members onboard. Security squad takes shifts every day, between night and morning squad. All security staff is trained to be elite officers in the Police Academy they attended.

Our secondary and top squads are our secret agents that roam around in disguise as normal guests in the hotel. They are monitored by The Turks, the top SA squad in the hotel. The Turk members include Elena, Tseng, Rude and Reno (last names are disclosed). All are trained in a special field and handle the top security manners that the hotel presents to them.

* * *

It was only the middle of the day and he was frankly exhausted as of now. First he had to go to work (which he dreads every single last day), pick up some crazy chick from the receptionist line, watch and listen mundanely to Xemnas as he had a conversation with this girl for two hours. Then he had to help make preparations for the four separate suite rooms the Fluorescent Butterflies (he still thought it was a girly name) band members stay, greet the band members—and he had to admit that black haired singer looked cute—get their keycards and make sure, secretively as possible, that they got to the elevator together without any disruptions. 

Now here he was, stumbling near one of the chain bars that were offered in the hotel, feeling like he could collapse and die right on the spot. No, he wasn't drunk. But he could use a buzz right about now.

He entered the bar, several other people around watching some horse races, noticing that no one was yet aware of his presence. That's what he liked about being a member of The Turks unit in the hotel. He was undercover so no one even knew he worked for the hotel. Blending into a crowd at its best. A small smirk flashed on his features as he noticed his favorite bartender, Tifa Lockhart, was on duty. He knew not to let her pretty face and big breasts distract him, because Tifa was not just any flimsy bartender. Mess with her and she'll kick your ass straight to the hospital.

Making a small yawn he took his place at the barstool, clapping on the hard wood counter to call her attention. As she turned her eyes on him they made eye contact and she smiled gratefully. He was like a brother to Tifa, and it was thanks to him that she got this job in the hotel a couple years back.

"Man, Reno, you look like crap," Tifa frowned whimsically, walking over to the red haired undercover agent as he piled his chin over one of his lanky pale hands.

"Only half the day has gone by and I feel lower than crap," Reno hummed to himself, twirling a strand of his long red hair musingly. "Just give me a beer, so I can get back to my abnormal lifestyle."

Tifa looked away from her non-blood brother and made a pitiful shrug. "Sorry, Reno, I would but I got a call from the upstairs. _I'm not allowed to give any security agents, even undercover ones like you a beer while you're on duty,_" she sheepishly said, whispering the last part only to Reno. Even if no one could possibly hear her because of the loud music playing constantly inside the bar she had to take caution.

* * *

While all security members are on duty, including SAs, no alcoholic beverages are to be served to them. Bartenders are alerted of all SAs so they may deny the agent a beverage. It's important to take these cautions as we find it rude to ask our SAs if they can hold their whiskey. Not to mention we can't have any of our special agents being drunk of their job.

* * *

"You can't be—" Reno snarled out, his blood starting to boil up. First he can't gamble on the job now he can't drink on his hour break! 

"No cursing, Reno," Tifa hissed back before he could finish his obscene saying, glowering at him like she could pull out his eyes just with that look alone. "It's not my rules, it's the managements. I'm strictly prohibited to give you, or any other security or secret agent on duty, any alcoholic drinks until your shift ends."

"It's my break, isn't that just as good?" Reno whined futilely.

"Not for your boss, I'm afraid," Tifa mumbled with a half-hearted sigh. She honestly was glad his boss made that new restriction. Reno was simply awful when he was drunk.

Reno made an exaggerated groan, slamming his head lightly onto the countertop. Let's put 'being refused a beer after going through half-a-day worth of crap' on the list of why today sucks ass. Well he could take comfort in the idea that it couldn't get any better, so why not make it worse, God? _Go ahead, dammit. I know you /hate/ me so just make the 'pissing off Reno day' go by quicker, he swore in his thoughts_, looking up from the countertop to the dark ceiling.

"You seem to be looking for a bad omen," a monotone voice chilled into his eardrums.

Reno's eyes trailed to the source of the voice and his eyes widened at the person next to him. Of all the people, of all the times. "Hey!" Tifa perked up from nowhere, looking in a daze at the person next to him. "Aren't you the guitarist from Fluorescent Butterflies?" Her smile was normally nonchalant but her eyes were ecstatic.

Before the guitarist could answer Reno clapped a hand over Tifa's mouth quickly and glared at the guitarist. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you want to draw attention to yourself, Lexeon?"

'Lexeon' sighed. "My name is Zexion, not _Lex_eon," Zexion grumbled, taking a sip of his ice filled water, "and I don't, which is why I'm in a dark bar, genius." Okay he had Reno there; this place was pretty dark, even for a bar.

"Doesn't matter," Reno retorted, letting his hand over Tifa's lips slip off and rest on the guitarist's shoulder. "Just go back to your room. Your band mates might be worried after all."

"What you don't know?" Zexion inquired, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Know what?" Reno asked, almost afraid of Zexion's initial answer.

"Rinoa and Zack are both gambling in the public casino. Squa—Leon is the only one in his room right now."

Reno looked at the guitarist dumb-struck. Wait, two members were out in the clear open, gambling in the casino. The most populated area of the casino at this time of the day. Oh _crap_…

"Tell me that's just a joke, please," Reno whispered to himself, clapping a hand over his forehead, feeling a migraine that could easily last for a week coming on. To his rhetorical question Zexion chuckled lightly and shook his head. Unbelievable; he had two music stars out in the wide open.

"I know this is a bad time," Tifa started with a small hidden blush on her features. Luckily, Reno was too self-absorbed with his predicament at the moment to notice it, "but can you maybe ask an autograph from Rinoa for me? I have a cousin who's a huge fan of hers and she would die if she got—"

"This is not the time, Tifa!" Reno snarled lowly at the bartender. He loved Tifa like a sister, but right now was no time to ask a band member for an autograph from another band member, who happens to be running around in a casino."

Tifa frowned at the red head as he rubbed his temples gingerly. "Okay, Zexion," Reno started, looking back at the band member, who was uninterestingly looking at his glass of water, "you need to go back to your room. I know it doesn't seem like much, but if you get in any trouble my boss, which happens to be the overall supervisor for the _entire cast_ of employees, will destroy me. So I really, _really_, need you to go back to your room, okay?"

Zexion looked back at Reno, taking in every word that he uttered. Tifa looked a bit shocked at the way Reno said that. He never showed it, but Reno was incredibly mature for his age. While all the other Turks are around their mid-twenties, Reno just turned the legal drinking age of twenty-one last month.

After a few more seconds Zexion nodded his head. "Though how will I exactly get back to the elevator without attracting attention?"

Reno thought about that for a minute. "Tifa, do you mind taking a small break to escort Zexion to the elevator?" Tifa made a short nod, and Reno shot her a thankful smile. He could always count on Tifa to help him out in times like this.

"Okay, you two have fun; I need to catch some runaway stars!" Reno gave a toothy grin and a sarcastic salute before rushing out the pub, making a run for the casino.

* * *

Remember, while on duty and even off duty your job will always come first. Failure to do your job can be an easy ticket to unemployment. Whenever escorting or watching over our 'special guests' you must make sure to always know where those guests are. With them out in the open and with a much more known status than you are they are an easy target for anyone around them. Even in disguise many can tell them apart from the ordinary people around them.

* * *

_Okay now,_ Reno thought, looking around the red carpeted area of the casino. _If I was a big time star what gambling game would I play?_

"Hey Reno, what're you doing here?" A voice called out to the red head. Luxord—his least favorite person in this hotel. Not good at all. "Shouldn't you be saving lives? Or are you bad at that too?" Luxord mocked with a chuckle.

"Chuckle all ya want, Mr. Foreign Country Man," Reno sneered at the casino worker. "Well I might as well help you do your job while I'm here. I'm looking for two people; one girl and one guy. The girl's wearing a blue dress and a black sweater over the dress and the guy's wearing a leather jacket, black jeans and a white shirt. I need to find them quick, before someone else does."

"Find them quick? Who are these two, serial killers?" Luxord retorted sarcastically, crossing his arms as he gave the sharp comment. He and Reno never got along, and that was no secret. Luxord was a former Turk but after an injury he quit and was offered a job in the casino. Reno doesn't meet his even his lowest expectations, yet for some reason he was picked to do this job. Not to mention the kid just turned twenty-one last month. He just doesn't understand what Xemnas was thinking.

"No, dumbass," Reno hissed at the man. "They're…_famous celebrities_ and I need to get them back to floor thirteen before anyone notices them and makes a ruckus."

"Ah, so you lost two of the kids you're supposed to be babysitting. I see how it is," Luxord paused wistfully but laughed a little in the end of his thoughts. "Sorry, chap, but I can't help you I'm too busy."

"Busy being an ass," Reno mockingly remarked.

"No, busy doing my job, unlike yourself," Luxord fought back verbally with a calm smirk. Oh how much Reno detested this ass. "Best of luck to you though, I hope nothing happens to those _**celebrities**_!" He yelled out the last part, turning his back on the red haired Turk.

Reno looked at Luxord discombobulated. The casino worker just screamed out to the casino population and maybe even to more lurking by people outside the red carpet that there are celebrities here! The same celebrities he has to watch carefully to make sure nothing happens to said celebrities. This was officially the worst day ever. Okay worst day in four years. His sixteenth birthday still sucked a lot.

_No time to dwell on crappy birthdays,_ Reno cried out in his mind. _I need to find Rinoa and Zack, now. Though Mr. British won't get the last laugh for long._

His feet jumped around the casino area, his eyes tracking everywhere for the band members. But what was the point? By now, thanks to no good Britain, they could already be bombarded by crazy fans and paparazzi. He needed a sign from whatever entity was out there looking for him and the rest of the goddamn world right now. But where could he find—

_Reno, ya there flame head?_

It wasn't God, Buddha or any other entity out there, but it was a message from the devil's messenger.

"_Larx? Is that you_?" Reno whispered, tapping into his hidden ear piece, which he forgotten he even had up until now.

_I heard Luxord scream out from across the casino and found your two runaways playing poker._

_Oh thank you, Satan. Thank you so much._ "The poker tables? Okay just keep them there, I'm coming over!" Reno ecstatically announced into the ear piece. He couldn't believe out of all the people that came through for him in his time of need was the blonde sadistic demon apprentice. Well she was going on his nice list if she isn't lying to him.

He quickly dodged all the drunken people swarming like ants around the casino and made it to the poker tables, where he saw Larxene leaning on one of the closed empty tables. "Okay Larxene, you better not be lying to me or I swear I'll—"

"Relax, flame ball, they're right there," Larxene sneered, pointing to two people who were sitting on the poker table with their heads down and their big cap hats on.

Reno sighed in relief, but resolved his tough guy composure and stride to the celebrities. "Do you know you two made me jump around the casino like a mad man just to find both of you in one piece?"

Rinoa perked her head back up and looked with invisible tears welled up in her eyes behind the dark sunglass shades. "We're sorry, Reno. After we packed up we got so bored and we thought that if we went into a big crowded area like the casino there would be less of a chance of us being caught by anyone."

Unbelievably perfect. Now he felt like the villain who was trying to capture the good guys that did nothing wrong to him or society. Before he felt lower than crap, well now he felt lower than air. How he wished he could disappear and become invisible like air right now.

"Look, Reno, we didn't mean to cause you any harm, we mean it," Zack shrugged, putting his head up now. He didn't look nearly as pathetic as Rinoa did. "If there's really anyway we can make it up to you, just name it."

Reno put his hands up and shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. I didn't mean to be tough on you; it's just that it's my job to look after you so I really can't do a bad job at it. Please just understand that."

"Actually, compared to that blonde girl," Rinoa squeaked out, pointing a slim finger to Larxene who only squinted in pure evil, "you weren't that tough on us with your lecture. She even freaked out Zack," Rinoa paused and turned to Zack who turned his head to the side so he couldn't meet Rinoa's eyes to his embarrassed look, "which is a bit hard to do."

Reno looked from Larxene, who was still sending mental death threats towards the two band members, and then turned back to the shaken celebrities. "Well let's just get you out of here, shall we?" But before the two band members could stand from their chairs their eyes widened as Larxene clamped a hand over Reno's shoulder. The chill feeling from the hand sent shocks to Reno's nerves. "What is it now, Larxene?"

"Don't think you're getting off that easy," Larxene whispered into the other's ear. "I have no problem telling Xigbar that this little incident happened and seeing your ass kicked to the unemployment line. You owe me."

A shaky sigh then elicited from Reno's lips. "Okay what do you want?"

He could literally feel a demonic look drilling right into his skull as an invisible smirk perked up on her lips. "Oh don't worry, you'll find out sooner rather than later. I _promise_ you." With that last black mailing Larxene slid her hand off of Reno's shoulder and by the time Reno gathered the fake courage to turn his head around she was gone from sight.

_Why are the girls so damn frightening in this hotel?_ Reno thought to himself with another sigh. From outside his mind he could hear Rinoa's giggles. He deserved that; he was afraid of girls. The world hates him, and its official.

**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-**

"_Okay, Zexion_," Tifa whispered to the star, making sure no one could over hear her. It was amazing how smaller the guitarist looked in person, "_just get in the elevator, and try your best to make sure no one is in it but yourself. You got that?_"

"I'm not an idiot, just because I'm famous," Zexion hissed in a monotone voice at the black haired girl. Tifa glared at him. It also seemed celebrities were more jerks in person.

Tifa watched Zexion enter one of the arriving elevators, noticing no one coming around. "Hold the doors!" Oh joy, an obstacle. Tifa was reading to block the coming person, so they wouldn't follow Zexion in, but then a clearer view of who it was came into view. She didn't know him personally, but Reno told her about him. He was one of the hotel workers that lived within the hotel. If he was here and not at the sign-in receptionist desk then he must have been on break. "Hey!" She called to Zexion, who immediately stuck his head out the elevator doors, making sure they wouldn't close. "Hold the door, a staff member is coming! Nothing will happen, I swear!"

Zexion wasn't going to wait. He didn't like Tifa very much, and didn't want to listen to her. Yet by the time the doors decided to close after he pressed the 'close door' button several times they abruptly opened up again, and a man that looked like a hotel worker (just as Tifa mentioned) entered in panting. "T-th-thanks, a lot," the employee shakily told the disguised band member.

"…No problem," Zexion finally replied, giving into the fact that he might have to engage in a real conversation with someone.

Before the employee spoke up he pressed the button labeled '13', and Zexion just stared at the now lit button. "What floor are you going to?"

"Same as you," Zexion said with a shrug, leaning back on the elevator wall.

"Really?" The employee looked at the disguised band member in confusion. "Well you must be a new employee, right? I'm Demyx, the front desk receptionist," with that statement Demyx held a hand in mid-air, asking for a hand shake.

"…I'm not a new employee, I'm a guest," Zexion replied, grasping the other's hand lightly in politeness. His hand was naturally cold but the contrasting warmth from Demyx's hand gave him a small jolt of adrenaline.

"But guests don't usually stay on floor thirteen, that's the staff floor," Demyx paused thoughtfully, letting go of Zexion's hand. "Unless…ah I see, you're the musical guests right? Sorry if I didn't recognize you before, you look a bit different under those goggles."

Zexion's eyes slightly widened. He wasn't recognized? Usually, even in disguise, he was quickly recognized because of the way he appears. Yet for once he wasn't seen in the limelight? It was a strange feeling, but at the same time comforting. Right now he was wearing a pair of orange goggles over his violet eyes, an orange vest over a black shirt with a star in the middle, baggy black pants and converses in the same color.

It was then he noticed the two's height differences. The receptionist was probably about a foot taller than him. Yet he looked at least a year or two younger than himself.

_Say what you like but you're a midget, Zex._

Damn Zack was right. He would never tell the other though. Being wrong wasn't very good for his pride. "Yes that's true; I'm the guitarist of the band that's playing here."

"Man, that's so cool," Demyx complemented. "When I was younger I always wanted to be part of a band but my mom and dad never approved of it."

Zexion made a thoughtless hum sound, looking at the digital floor number on the elevator as it slowly went up. It was now on floor five. "So why are you going to the thirteenth floor? Need to get some files for the front desk or something?" He asked with a smirk.

Demyx looked at him strangely for a moment and just half-heartedly chuckled. "No, my shift is over and I want to take a nap in my room."

"Your room?" It was Zexion's turn to be confused.

"Since a few of the workers can't afford apartments the hotel owner and supervisor lets a few of us stay for free in the hotel," Demyx paused with what seemed like a sad sigh, "we have to work a bit harder and part of our paycheck is usually cut to pay the hotel room, but it's still worth it to have a roof over our heads."

Zexion just looked at the worker with a straight emotionless expression, yet felt a pang of sadness for the other. He had no home and had to work extra hours to just avoid living on the streets. What about his parents though? Didn't he have any other family that could help him out in anyway? Yet as all these multiple thoughts ran into the mainstream of his mind he almost didn't even hear the little 'ping' sound the elevator made as it stopped on floor thirteen.

"Well," Demyx mewled out a yawn, covering his mouth with a hand, breaking the missing awkward silence between them, "I'm tired. Better get inside my room before I collapse. Later, Zexion."

Zexion nodded at Demyx, leaving right behind the other. He watched as Demyx fumbled with his pants pockets when his eyes snapped open in slight surprise. A rarity for himself, he might add.

_I'm not a new employee, I'm a guest._

He never gave Demyx his name during their short lived conversation, and yet the receptionist knew who he was. _Come to think of it,_ Zexion thought in more added surprise, subconsciously moving towards Demyx who was still trying to find his keycard, _he never even mentioned the band before, yet he even said he knew I was part of it._

"Hey, Earth to Zexion?" A voice called out from a not too far distance. Zexion blinked his eyes and only then realized that he had a grip on Demyx's wrist, the mullet haired dirty blonde was waving a hand in front of his eyes and he was quite close to the other's face.

Luckily the goggles were so eye-catching it would be hard to notice his slightly tinted face. He definitely wasn't used to blushing at all. Not even when Rinoa kissed him under the mistletoe last Christmas did he blush from the contact. "Sorry, I spaced out there a little," Zexion mumbled as he released his grip on the receptionist's warm pulsing wrist and stumbling back a few steps away from the other.

Demyx blinked at the other confusingly and just shot him a small smile. "It's alright Zexion. You take it easy alright; don't get too stressed out or anything."

Zexion lifted up his head from his view of the carpet just in time to catch that small yet meaningful smile. His heart twisted once more as Demyx was no longer in sight but in memory now. He would always get smiles, but they weren't smiles like the receptionist gave. They were all smiles of worship and praise; ones he would get from fans or his record label managers. That smile wouldn't mean much to anyone else as just a gesture of friendship but to him that smile was entirely different. It was something that wasn't expected and was kinder than any words. Seeing that smile again…it would mean the world to the guitarist.

A sigh came from said guitarist as he stalked his way over to his room, 1306, which he then realized wasn't even too far away from Demyx's room, 1309. Yet to another small surprise to himself as he was putting in the keycard into the door slot he caught himself smiling.

This time though he didn't try his best to get it off his face.

* * *

Now that we have given you a little insight into the life of a SA we will go to our special on how I was created. In this little video taping of my blueprint plans being approved by the owner of our fine hotel himself we see how I became what I am today. Please enjoy it, as I just love seeing how I was created. Many don't get to see how they were born after all.

* * *

"Xemnas, what a surprise to see you in my office," Ansem Keichi started, his eyes darting away from employee applications and resumes. The hotel founder was dressed in his usual red robe, which made him easily prone to be joked at for looking like a sage rather than a hotel owner (of course he didn't mind it), his sharp dark blue eyes focused on his hotel supervisor and trusted friend. 

He was always so busy with marketing deals, corporate sponsors, and simply managing the hotel that he almost never left the office. Most of the time he fell asleep on his desk, and if not he would only go into his own hotel room next door to his office at around three in the morning and usually sleep for four or five hours before resuming his job.

"Keichi—"

"Ansem, Xemnas. Call me Ansem; we're not in any kind of public appearance. It's just among friends," Ansem chuckled heartedly. Xemnas was like a brother to him and yet he would always take business way too seriously.

A groan passed through Xemnas's lips and he decided to start again. "Ansem," he paused, looking with sharp orange eyes, "I've finished designing the new security system, and as the owner of the hotel I need you to approve the design before I can commission work to build it."

"Well let's take a look then, shall we?" Ansem responded with a smile on his face. As the hotel owners put on his glasses to read the information better, Xemnas placed a yellow folder, the blueprint designs and a contract stating that the plan with the designs may proceed, in the center of the chestnut wood desk.

A small look of curiosity picked at Ansem's eyes as he browsed through a certain part of the folder's contents for the fifth time:

_Inside the security system will be an intergraded adaptable computer program. The name of this program is still debatable but the system will monitor all security cameras and alert the closet recognized security unit within the hotel vicinity._

"Xemnas, what do you mean exactly by adaptable computer program?" Ansem asked his supervisor cautiously.

"Oh yes," Xemnas chuckled amusingly, a sly smirk attached to his face, "well since our hotel is so vast in size manner we need an advance security system to monitor the whole hotel twenty-four seven. That's why, along with the building staff, I'll commission the top computer programmer I can find to create this system to always be alert of any misdeeds in the hotel, guest and…_staff_ alike."

At his finishing statement Ansem found a frown on his mouth. "Are you saying that you distrust the staff that works for us, Kalawao?"

It was Xemnas's turn to frown, especially at the use of his last name by the owner, which he was almost never addressed by. "Of course no, Ansem. I'm just saying that people can be very _distrustful_. Very…selfish, vain, envious and among other things—want something they _don't have_."

Ansem looked back on that part of the written plans yet again and then turned his gaze to Xemnas. "…Very well, Xemnas, I'll approve these plans. You must promise to have a little more _faith_ in me though."

Xemnas nodded with yet another forming smirk on his face. "Don't worry, Ansem. I won't fail you."

* * *

Wasn't that just exciting…well maybe for me—after all I love knowing everything about me. Here's something you don't know though. I'm operated by a switch. It's not in my security center though, it's with someone trusted with the controls to all security cameras around the hotel. Not to fear, for I will never stop working, I promise you that!

Well that's all the time we have today. Next time we'll close up our instruction manual. What will we touch upon next time I meet you all? That's a secret for now.

This has been Part IV of the 'Instructional Manual to working at Destiny Bay; Resort and Hotel'. My name is once more—_Heartless_—and I'll be seeing you next time my future workers. See you next time!

* * *

Holy crap I finished fast. I guess I got a little bit of inspiration since I stood in a hotel in Atlantic City for a day or so. Not very long, but since I can't do much there due to not being legal to gamble, I stood in my room most of the time and just wrote a lot. 

-cry- I made Demyx semi-emo and Zexion almost all emo. But depression is so much fun though, I can't help it. I promise they won't be as depressing next chapter. Yes they come back next chapter, as does Sora and Riku again XD But now it seems the plot will be moving a bit forward.

Also don't be too surprised because since the last manual instruction chapter is next chapter there will be a huge plot twist and a bit of a jump. Nothing too drastic but let's just say you'll finally get a glimpse of the evil villain that has been laid out for the story. No one say any guesses in their reviews, okay ;D I doubt you'll figure it out but let's just say that while there will be accomplices in the villains misdeeds there is only one true evil in this story. BUT WHO WILL IT BE -dundunduuuuuun-

Wow without the author notes and _Heartless_ interventions there's more than 4,400 words in the story alone. Lots of writing done in such a short time -surprised with herself- Well until the next time.

_Yours truly,  
Smyde_


End file.
